Pokemon Rainbow Version Kanto
by Megaer
Summary: Years after the Events of Sun and Moon. Carlos Ketchum, Son of Red Ketchum and Green Leaf starts his pokemon journey to become the very best trainer and surpass his parents and become the next Pokémon Master!. Please don't flame d PLEASE give me actual critism.
1. Chapter 1

It's night on pallet on a bedroom of a 10 year old boy. The boy in question is wearing a black t shirt, blue jeans, black socks, brown eyes. He is watching a battle on tv which is between a Charizard and a Blastoise

"And Charizard finishes the battle with his signature finishing move Seismic Blastoise unable to battle!" An Announcer said as The Blastoise was recalled into it's pokeball and Blastoise's trainer sends out a Vaporeon into battle

"Oh and it's Vapoereon!Will Charizard be able to stand up to this water type?" The referee said as Vaporeon used rain dance and water Pulse,however Charizard dodged the attack and then Charizard's trainer pressed the key stone on his Mega Bracelet as a white light enveloped Charizard and it Mega Evolved into a Mega Charizard Y before the boy could watch anything else his TV was then shut off.

"Carlos it's 10:00pm Get to bed you should be asleep by that time or you'll miss your chance to get your official starter pokemon" A middle age woman said,she has leaf green eyes,brown hair and slightly resembled Carlos

"But Mom... I can't sleep Becaue I Sta-" Carlos was cut off by his mother

"If you can't get some sleep then at least watch something educational" Green said to her noticed that Carlos is already sighed and tucked him to the bed,a riolu sleeping on the same next day... Carlos and Riolu was sleeping peacefully until they were both hit by a wake up slap

"OW!Poliwrath did you had to do that I was having a good dream!"Riolu said as he was charging some blue energy from his palm before the energy vanished.

"Morning Poliwrath" Carlos said groggily as he rubbed his then saw breakfast on Poliwrath's hands

"Here you up,Brush your teeth and shower now!" Poliwrath said as Riolu and Carlos started to eat their breakfast quickly causing the Poliwrath to sweat managed to brush his teeth, grabs a red jacket puts on his red and black shoes, his yellow backpack, his red hat with a pokeball symbol on it. and get showered,Leaving with roulu to Professor Oak quickly,saying goodbye to his mother of course,the walk from Pallet Town to Professor Oak's lab is simply by a one the time when Carlos arrived he was met by three People,Professor Oak Himself,Locke Oak and her Brother John Oak.

"Well it's about time you got here can we get our Pokemon now?" John asked shook his head a bit

"Just be patient remind me a lot of myself and your father when we were your Yes you can now get your pokemon but Carlos gets to choose first" Professor Oak said

"But Grandpa what about Carlos already has that filthy dog?"Locke asked,clearly impatient and earned a glare from Riolu and a death stare from Professor Oak

"Be Patient Locke you'll get one after Carlos and your Brother" Professor Oak said as Carlos went to a table that holds three 's hand moved towards the pokeball that's in the...the middle,this one has a fire symbol on it.

"Ah so you choose the fire type I ask why?"Professor Oak told nodded his head.  
"Well the reason why I choose charmander is because of my grandfather's and my father's charizards"Carlos explained to the Oak nodded his head in understanding and smiled

"Well then would you like to nickname your charmander when you take it out of it's pokeball?" Professor Oak asked Carlos,Carlos shook his head and sends out his opened the pokeball and a charmander came from the Charmander has golden scales instead of the normal orange scales,and a slightly more feminine appearance ,this is known to be called a shiny Pokemon.

"My charmander is a shiny cool!" Carlos said picking up Charmander,Charmander bats him an eye

"So you're my trainer...hmmm I guess you'll do"Charmander said,her tone of voice clearly sassy,annoying Carlos a bit

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Carlos exclaimed at the charmander who lets out looks at Riolu who looks right back at her

"You don't look that tough"Charmander said to Riolu,who lets out a growl and simply gets into a fighting stance

"Don't underestimate me salamander or you're getting an early grave" Riolu said to Charmander as the fire type lets out a growl and a does the same.

"That's enough you two!" Carlos said to his pokemon and gave Riolu a dissapointed expression

'Don't look at me master SHE started it' Riolu said to Carlos via lets out a sigh of annoyence at this

"Riolu for the last time don't call me master just call me by my name you know that I don't like that" Carlos said to Riolu

"Anyway Jokeoff it's now your turn to pick a starter Pokemon." Professor Oak said to his grandson,getting his name wrong

"Gramps it's John. Jokeoff is not my name!" John said to his grandfather annoyed that his own grandfather got his name wrong again and picked the pokeball that's on the east side of the table

"Since ketchup boy here chose Fire then I'll choose Water!"John said as eh sends out his newly received squirtle out and caught it in his arms,Professor Oak smiled at this.

"Ah yes I feel memories returning to me,when I was your age I had a squirtle as a starter pokemon and your father also chose a squirtle when he was a year older than you"Professor Oak said to John who who gives Carlos an arrogant look.

"Hey Carlitos now that we have our own pokemon let's test them out in a battle just a one on one battle,your newt against my Squitle"John said to Carlos knowing fully well that Carlos would accept which he did

"Where and when Johnny boy?"Carlos asked his rival,his eyes are narrowed burning with the fires of DETERMINATION

"How about quite later on,I was just kidding I would have wasted my time on ,Carlos,Locke smell ya later!" John said as he left Carlos swore he heard Locke mumbling Jerk as her brother looked at the remaining unopened pokeball.

"So...I guess I get Bulbasaur!" Locke said happily,sounding giddy like a school girl as she ran to the table and picked the only pokeball left,which contains a bulbasaur

"Oh no a girl is my trainer..." Bulbasaur said as he backed away nervously and in a scared way fromm Locke

"Don't worry Bulbasaur I'm not like THOSE Girls.I promise I won't have you do that"She said to bulbasaur who after giving what Locke said some thought before approaching picks up Bulbasaur

"Since the boys won't bother to give their starters a nickname I guess I will I'll call you Spuds"Locke said as Bulbasaur nodded his Oak took out three pokedexes from his pocket each one has a different color: One is Red, another blue and the third one is Oak gave Locke the blue and green pokedexes and Carlos the Red Pokedex

"These pokedexes are my gifts to you for your green pokdex is for you Locke and the blue one is for your you two know your parents received their own pokedexes when they started out as trainers and complete it.I wish you all good luck" Oak said to the triners as they say their farewells and leave the lab.

 **AN** :Hell **no for the tentacle stuff this is a** kid friendly **fanfic.** Anyway **this chapter is actually a merge of chapters one and two.**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Carlos and Locke left they were met by two men in their late 20's,wearing a red hat with a pokeball symbol on the center a Red t shirt with a white 96 logo on the senter of the shirt,aqua blue Jeans,red and white sneakers,white skin,fiery red eyes, and jet black hair,along side him is a man of the same age as the first man,this one has aqua blue eyes,white skin,light orange spiky hair,Black v neck shirt,blue shorts,black sunglasses and blue side them are twelve Pokemon for Red has a pikachu,venusaur,Blastoise,Charizard,Snorlax and an Blue's side is a blastoise,Umbreon,Alakazam,sandslash,Pidgeot,and Arcanine

"Dad what are you doing here!?" The two Ten year olds asked their fathers

"Well we came to see you 's no way we were ever going to miss your big and it's my last day as the viridian city gym leader"Blue said to the ten year olds

"Dad what are you doing here shouldn't you be at Indigo Plateau?You know defending your tittle from trainers?"Carlos asked Red

"Just like Blue said there's no way I'm ever going to miss a day like this."Red said to his son

"So what starter Pokemon did you choose?I bet you picked squirtle right Locke?" Blue asked his shook her head and sends out Spuds

"Huh a bulbasaur that's different I thought you chose squirtle that means that John chose squirtle."Blue said

"I wish the two of you good luck on your journey and make us proud.I look foward to battling the two of you when you defeat the elite four" Red said to the children as they nodded their heads

"Trust me dad we'll make you proud" Carlos said to his father as Carlos's charmander stares at Red's charizard engaging into a "staring contest" after a moment charmander backs away from the fire flying type and nodded her saying goodbye to their parents and getting embarrassed by said parents the two trainers are at the exit of pallet stared at what is beyond the small town and looks at Locke

"So...What are you going to do after your journey?What's your goal?" Carlos asked Locke who simply shrugs

"Well my goal is to find out what to do after my know soul searching."Locke said to looks confused before understanding what she said.

"Wanna go together until viridian City"Carlos said to Locke and reached out to her for a handshake only to be rejected by Locke,much to his dismay.

"Oh about a battle? no egg moves or stab moves"Locke said,her eyes meeting with Carlos' knew what this meant,it was common knowledge when a trainer's eyes met another trainer it meant a battle with only one way out:Faint the opposing trainer's nodded and reaches out for Charmander's pokeball

"Let's go Charmander!"Carlos says as he sends out charmander as soon as charmander came out of the pokeball she turns around and uses ember on Carlos's face before facing spuds and getting into a battle stance.

"Alright spuds let's start with tackle!" Locke told the bulbasaur who tackled charmander causing charmander to retaliate with scratch.,both attacks hit the opposing landed on the ground and used her tail flame like a weapon hitting Spuds,and burning him and cutting the grass poison type's physical attack power cut in half and weakened Spuds let's out a cute yet loud roar that forced charmander to cover her non existant ears giving Spuds an oppurtunity to attack,sending charmander to the ground and fainting went up to Charmander and picked her simply weakly humphs and loks away.

"hey Charmander don't give me that you did your best just get a good rest" Carlos said as he recalls Charmander and sees that Locke left with enters route one thus elaving Pallet Town


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos started to go through route one,hoping to find a wild pokemon,he heard and saw the grass rustle,A wild Rattata dashed right out of the quickly reached out for one of his pokeballs,grabs one and sends out Riolu into battle

"Alright let's go Riolu!Let's start this with Quick attack!" Carlos says to Riolu who dashes in quick speed as the rattata used the exact same move,the quick attacks clashed,both pokemon did some damage to each then dashed right at Riolu and bit him in the shoulder Riolu lets out a yelp and and uses force palm on the rattata doing super effective damage the normal type pokemon as Carlos threw an empty pokeball at the normal type pokeball turned the rattata into a red,blue and white beam of energy that was sucked into the ball itself as it hits the ball starts to shake as Carlos and Riolu observe the pokeball as the object shakes again...Then it shook again and a ding sound is heard,confirming the took Carlos a minute or two to fully register what just happened and starts to jump in glee,like a child who got what he wanted on Christmas and starts to do a dance upon picking up the Pokeball.

"Alright we did it Riolu!" Carlos told Riolu as he as he finished the dance and looks at the pokeball

"That move Rattata used against you must have been bite...The only way that a rattata should know bite is that it must have inherited it form a wild raticate or another pokemon" Carlos says as he stops quite close to Viridian city.

"Alright then Let's introduce Rattata to the rest of the come on out everybody!"Carlos says as Charmander and rattata came out of their looks at Charmander and starts to blush

"(Insert random flirt words here)" Ratta said in an attempt to flirt with the shiny fire type only to be me with being pulled by the whiskers and was met by an angry and glaring charmander.

"DID YOU TRY TO FLIRT WITH ME BECAUSE OF MY LOOKS AND EVEN HIT ON ME!?" Charmander yells out to Rattata who whimpers and nods his head,eyes filled with terror and fear

"You know I can burn your furry purple butt to oblivion with ember,flamethrower, and possibly fire pledge,fire blast,blast burn and flare and I can scratch those whiskers of yours if you try to flirt with me again and hit on me again."Charmander said to Rattata as she lets go of his whiskers and mumbles something among the lines of : Males,always flirting with all of that happened Carlos activated his pokedex and scanned his entire current team.

Riolu, The Emanation Pokemon,using it's aura sensors it can sense and feel someone's aura and riolu's gender is Riolu knows: *aura sphere* (Note: This move is nearly impossible for this pokemon to learn),Blaze kick (Note this egg move is unlocked),Force Palm and Quick Riolu's ability is Inner focus"The Pokedex stated about device starts to state about Charmander: "Charmander the Lizard fire at the tip of it's tail signifies it's life the fire at the tip of it's tail is extinguished the charmander Charmander is a shiny 's gender is knows the moves:Flamethrower,Growl,Scratch,Ember and Flare Blitz (Note: Flare blitz is an egg move and is now currently locked).This Charmander's ability is Blaze" The pokedex stated about Pokedex begins to state about rattata: "Rattata the Mouse Pokemon.A common sight in forests,jungles and routes this pokemon's teeth can bite and chew through Pokemon steals food and water from stupid Rattata is rattata knows the move: Quick attack,Bite (The move bite is currently and unlocked egg move),Quick attack and Rattata's ability is Run Away" The pokedex stated about closed his pokedex and shoved it down his looks at the sky and sees that the sun is stetting and sees Riolu and Charmander bickering while Rattata is trying to end their cleared his throat getting his team's attention.

"It's getting dark and we;re getting close to virirdian 's go team!" Carlos said to his pokemon as he and his team go to viridian city,enter the pokemon center and rent a room in the pokemon center and fall asleep as the Journey Continues!


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rose to the sky as the pidgeys and doudrios chirped into the sky it's now day time in the Kanto wakes up and starts to get up,brush his teeth,shower and put his clothes looks at his pokemon and sees that they are awake,in actuality Rattata is wide awake.

"Morning everyone!Hey Rattata here's an awakening mixed with chesto berry juice to help you wake up" Carlos said,giving Rattata an awakening mixed with chesto berry slowly drank it and as he finished his head and body sprung upwards and starts to run around the room energetically saying good morning to everyone and everything he starts to observe town map as he and his pokemon leave the room and went to the dining room where Carlos saw an all you can eat breakfast buffet on the first thing Carlos did is serve some food for him and his Pokemon's food consist of a healthy diet consisting of berries and vitamins which Carlos himself made while Carlos ate: Hotcakes,Pancakes,kalosian toasts,waffles and hot they ate Carlos put the dishes,eating utensils and food bowls left the pokemon center and went to route 22 to train and catch a new pokemon,a nidoran to be more specific since a month ago the nidoran species or some of it moved back to route arrival Carlos starts to look around and spots a familiar face,Johnathan notices Carlos and grins

"Well well if it ain't the ketchup brings you here?Oh wait let me guess you're here to get a nidoran well you won't get one because they're gone!.Well while I'm here might as well leave"John said as he was about to leave but was stopped by Carlos.

"Oh no you're not eyes met which means we have to 's no way out of a battle you and I know it"Carlos said to his rival who grins arrogantly

'Well if you're so eager to lose then let's go!.This is going to be a three on three battle prepare to lose!" John said as Carlos starts out with chuckles

"An amateur catch for an amateur like let's show him how it's done"John said as he sends out a mankey

"oh a monkey really intimidating"Rattata said sarcastically as this angers the mankey

"I am going to make you eat those words rodent"Mankey said as the fighting type used low kick as Rattata dodged and used quick attack only to be hit hard by a karate chop to he back by bit Mankey in the leg making mankey howl in pain and use constant low kicks until rattata lets go,and is knocked recalled Ratta into his pokeball.

"You did a good job Rattata you earned your rest."Carlos said as he reched out for another pokeball and sends out Riolu.

"Alright Riolu start this off with quick attack and blaze kick"Carlos said as Riolu dashed with Quick attack and his legs start to catch on fire and hit mankey,knocking down the fighting was recalled and John sends out a was about to recall Riolu simply shook his head and took a fighting stance

"Riolu let's start with quick attack!"Carlos told Riolu who obeyed and used quick attack hitting the spearow as the flying type pecks riolu hard,doing super effective then confounds itself with speed and slashes at Riolu,who hits it with a powerful return causing both pokemon to get knocked out and sends out charmander while John sends out two kanto pokemon stare at each other,they knew that they are no longer friends anymore but now opponents,enemies and rivals in started attacking with a flurry of embers, and scratches while squirtle used withdraw to defend itself followed by a flurry of tackles until...

"Let's finish this with bubble!" John told squirtle as it fired bubbles from it's mouth and hits charmander,landing a critical hit however suddenly charmander jumps upwards and covers herself in flames and crashes right at Squirtle,knocking it recalled Squirtle as Charmander panted

"Grr You and that lizard only got lucky that you won and unlocked flare time we battle you won't be so lucky" John said as he immediately hugged Charmander as charmander hugged back and fired a weak flamethrower at him,instead of Carlos getting mad at her he simply laughed which confused the fire type

"We won against John alright!" Carlos said happily charmander is also finally beat that arrogant turtle!as long as her trainer,no her friend is happy so is she and also letting her become grass starts to rustle and the two see a female nidoran

"Ah hello I interrupting or disturbing something?If I did then I apologize I saw the battle with you against that spiky haired human and I would like to be caught by you and be your pokemon."The nidoran grabbed an empty pokeball and the nidoran touched it,getting herself Carlos's goal of catching another team member complete as well as defeating John Carlos and Charmander heads to the pokemon center as the journey continues!


	5. Chapter 5

After Carlos healed his pokemon and stocked up on supplies Carlos thought about facing the gym and meeting the gym thus ultimately decided on training his pokemon in order to defeat the lets his pokemon out of his pokeballs.

"Alright guys we're going to train in order to defeat the new Viridian City Gym Riolu can you teach nidoran double kick?I know your evolution line can't learn double kick but can you give her a sort of basis?.Charmander You're going to learn Metal Claw by using scratch on rocks alright?.Rattata you're going to learn water gun by drinking water and spitting it out on anyone of the other pokemon except guys you understand?Then training starts now!"Carlos explains as all of his pokemon nodded their heads and started to train and doing exactly what Carlos told them to do,Riolu is teaching nidoran double kick by jumping and performing two kicks at the same time on a rock. until it breaks,while avoiding to be hit by rattata's water continuously used scratch on a rock until her claws turned into metal and broke every rock,learning metal smiled proudly at this

"Alright team we're ready to take on the gym!"Carlos announced as he and his team nodded their heads and went to the entering the gym he saw that the gym is almost devoid of trainers except for a man in his early twenties,Red hair,Silver Eyes that can see through anyone's man wore a black Jacket with red stripes,grey jeans and black boots.

"Hello there Challenger I was expecting you to be name is Silver,son of Giovanni and the new Viridian City Gym this gym my father and I specialize in the ground type you have any badges?" Silver shook his head.

"I see then.I know who you are but that doesn't mean that I'm going t go easy on you with these two know you're the third trainer from Pallet Town to be pokemon,strong pokemon it doesn't matter which one you use as long as you use the ones you like.I learned that from a friend years ago"Silver said as he reached to a desk containing two pokeballs.

"Let's go Rhyhorn!"Silver says as he throws one of the pokeballs revealing a reaches out for riolu's pokeball and sends the emanation pokemon into takes a fighting stance as a screen on the left side of the room turns screen shows an 8 bit sprite of both riolu and rhyhorn along with an green HP Bar.

"Riolu start this off with Force Palm!"Carlos told Riolu who charges his palm with aura and smashes Rhyhorn with it,Silver grins.

"Rhyhorn use counter" Silver told Rhyhorn calmly who hits Riolu hard,doing manages to get up as Rhyhorn steps on the ground using the move bulldoze,striking Riolu hard.

"Riolu are you alright?"CARLOS ASKED THE FIGHTING TYPE POKEMON Who nodded his head and gave him a thumbs up with one paw and charges an aura sphere with the other paw

"Rhyhorn use horn attack!"Silver told Rhyhorn who begins to charge at Riolu with it's glowing horn and hits riolu with it.

"And now Fire!"Carlos told Riolu who fires the aura sphere,landing a critical hit on rhyhorn,koing the recalled Rhyhorn into it's pokeball.

"You did a great Job a good Carlos not many rookie trainers could take down my This battle has just begun let's go Diglett!" Silver says as he throws the second pokeball as a diglett came out from the Recalls Riolu and sends out looks at her foe and shook her head.

"I get to battle the common pokemon of Digglet's ground type is simply a waste of my time and energy" Nidoran said sarcastically as Diglett used mud slap,somehow slapping Nidoran with some mud doing some super effective looks at her fur,then glares at Diglett with a death glare.

"Alright then you little one you dirtied MY fur you asked for it!"Nidoran said as she unleashed multiple double kicks at Diglett,jumping int he air and hitting Diglett with both legs koing recalled Diglett back into it's pokeball

"You did a pretty good Job defeating me You earned and recieve the Earth Badge" Silver said as he Gave Carlos the Earth looks at the badge with wide eyes and jumps

"Alright we won the Earth Badge!" Carlos said as Riolu came out of his pokeball and jumps alongside nidoran and his trainer time after getting his pokemon healed Carlos left Viridian City and went to the Viridian Forest where he begins to here the grass a wild Pikachu appeared,it's cheeks sparking with sends out Rattata.

"Rattata let's start with Quick attack!" Carlos told Rattata who uses the move as Pikachu does the same and uses thunder shock on itself .Carlos's eyes widened when he realized what move Pikachu was using: Volt Tackle.

"Rattata get outta there!"Carlos told Rattata but Rattata did not hear Carlos as he was hit by volt tackle,sending him manages to catch watches this.'Did that human catch that rattata before he hits the tree?' Pikachu thought to itself as it watched Carlos recalls then sends out sued thundershock on Charmander who uses Metal Claw to Block and hit Pikachu with it,weakening saw his chance and threw the pokeball at the electric rodent ball turned Pikachu into Blue energy and sucks the energy into Ball hits the ground with a ball starts to shake one time...Two times... and three ball lets out a ding sound signifying the picks up the Pokeball as it opens,letting Pikachu oust as she then used thundershock on Carlos

"That's for Throwing that prison at me!"Pikachu said to Carlos as she began to let out a rant.

"Who Whoa Clam down I'm sorry about throwing the pokeball at you don't want to be in the pokeball then I understand."Carlos told Pikachu after he finishes hearing her rant

"Uh huh and how am I suppose to know that You aren't lying"Pikachu said to Carlos.

"Then look at me in the eyes and tell me do you see the eyes of a lair?"Carlos said to looked at Carlos in the eyes and saw no lies in them just honesty,caring and kindness

"So you ARE Saying the I won't mind being your pokemon"Pikachu defeating the viridian City Gym and catching a new pokemon and time later... "Are we there yet?" Charmander and nidoran asked Carlos and Pikachu only to get a groan for an and the team was traveling through Viridian Forest,got lost and battled the Bug Catchers that interrupted them.

"For the 96'th time WE are NOT THERE YET!But we are getting close to the exit"Pikachu snapped before calming soon as Carlos was just a few patches of grass away from the Exit he got interrupted by another bug catcher challenging him to a lets out a groan and accepts the bug catcher's challenge.

"Alright! Let's go all of my Metapods!" The bug Catcher said as he sends out six stares at the metaposd and sends out easily defeating the bug catcher Carlos Finally arrives at Pewter enters the Pokemon Center to get his pokemon heads over to the videophone to talk to Professor Oak the screen flickered to life revealing Professor Oak.

"Ah hello there Carlos You caught more Pokemon than John and Locke Why did you call me?" Professor Oak said as Carlos opened his badge case which reveals his First Gym Badge: The Earth 's eyes widened at this

"You took also took on the Viridian City gym and won on your first try?Amazing but I thought you were planning on defeating the Pewter City gym."Professor Oak said to Carlos.

"Well I heard that there was a new gym leader and decided to have a change of plans"Carlos explained to Professor Oak who nodded his head in understanding.

"Well I know that you already know this but just to let you know if you catch more than six pokemon the seventh Pokemon that you caught will be sent to my can switch out one of your pokemon on your current team by either using the Pokedex or the P.C"Professor Oak explained as Carlos nodded his head and turned off the videophone as he heard that his pokemon have been fully took his pokeballs as Pikachu jumps to his shoulder as Carlos left the Pokemon center and enters the Pewter City entering the gym it's appearance seems to be that of a cave like maze starts to explore the maze,getting lost a couple of times before finally reaching Brock.

"Welcome Challenger.I'm Brock,Pewter City's Gym leader.i believe in Rock hard defense and you ready to Challenge me knowing that you'll lose?" Brock explained as Carlos nodded his head.

" 's the honor of a pokemon trainer that compels them to challenge other trainers to then Give me everything you got Go Geodude!"Brock said as he sends out an A Geodude into battle. Carlose sends out Charmander as the battle screen flares to life.

"Geodude start this off with tackle!" Brock told Geodude who tackles uses Metal Claw,landing super effective damage to grabs a rock and throws it at Charmander,doing super effective damage,and sending her flying to the ground.

"Charmander Are you alright?"Carlos asked Charmander, nodded her Geodude begins to roll fast,using the move Rollout,constantly hitting uses Metal Claw over and over again,trying to slow down the Rock Ground type but failed,Charmander grabs Geodude and uses Seismic toss,Suddenly she starts to glowing Charmander tosses Geodude to the ground as she stopped Charmander's Place is a looks at herself and smirks in recalls Geodude and sends out Onix.

"Congratulations your evolution Girl!" Carlos says to Charmeleon who gives her trainer a thumbs up and looks at Onix

"Come at me you big dumb Rock Snake!"Charmeleon angered Onix and it used Rock slide,stomping his tail to the walls as it caused the rocks to fall down,all of them hitting and knocking down recalls Charmeleon.

"You did a Good Job earned yourself a good Rest Girl"Carlos said as he grabs Rattata's Pokeball and sends Rattata out into Gives Rattata a confused look.

"A Rattata?An Odd choice."Brock said as Onix used Bind,wrapping Rattata with it's tail and squeezing him.

"Ratta Try to get outta there by using water Gun!"Carlos Told Rattata who Uses water Gun,Taking Brock and Onix By surprise,The water type move knocked out Onix,Winning Carlos the recalled Rattata after congratulating him.

"Well I underestimated you,just like both your grandfather and proof of Beating me in Battle I am to give you the Boulder Badge" Brock said as he gave Carlos the boulder healed Charmelon as Rattata, Carlos, and Charmeleon happily jumped upwards

"Alright we won the Boulder Badge!" Carlos Says two badges in hand,Charmeleon's evolution,Carlos heals his Pokemon and leaves Pewter City as the Journey Cotinues!


	6. Chapter 6

Carlos leaves the Pewter City and heads to Route three where he begins to hear rumors of a a trainer who comes from the sinnoh Region attempting to win the pokemon League. A trainer who calls every trainer and pokemon that he beats as "pathetic and not worth his time". Those rumors angered Carlos. Carlos recalls the time when he was younger his mother and father used to tell him that some of the pokemon they caught were abandoned by their previous pokemon that were abandoned were: Venusaur who was a bulbasaur,Blastoise who was a squirtle,Poliwrath Who was a poliwhirl,Beedrill,Ninetails who was a vulpix,Clefairy,jigglypuff and continues traveling and arrives at mt Moon and enters the cave,to be met by a man wearing an green and purple uniform with a Blood Red 'D' Painted on the man stares at Carlos.

"Huh?What's a kid doing shouldn't be any trouble at all.I'll show you the power of Team Devastation!"The grunt said as he sends out an Ekans while Carlos sends out Pikachu into the 's cheeks start to spark in anger and uses thundershock on the poison type pokemon the ekans coils Pikachu and starts to squeeze her and Pikachu fired another thundershock,shocking Ekans hard and paralizing it and forcing it to let go of finished it off with a quick Devastation grunt sends out his next a 's paws starts to glow and smacks Snandhsrew down grunt recalls his pokemon.

"Weak pokemon"The Team Devastation Grunt Grumbles as Carlos and Pikachu continued to travel through Mount Moon,battling multiple Team Devastation grunts,who filled the entire cave and used Machops,Beedrills,Tauros,Sandshrew,Rattatas .Carlos finally arrives to section of the cave that holds a golden piece of ember,a helix shaped rock and a dome shaped Rock,all of these are also sees twenty Clefairyies trapped in a the section Carlos sees a man wears a purple business suit,green tie,a Black fedora,Grey boots and man looks at Carlos

"So...You're me to introduce myself Boy my name is Dominic as you can see I'm the admin in charge of this are here because of the rare fossils,the Moon Stone and the Clefairy for our own that a dumb kid like you can't even again You're HIS 's make a deal if you defeat me in battle then I will leave the fossils,moon Stone and the clefearis here so I'll wipe you and your pokemon out in battle!"Dominic said as he throws a pokeball from his pocket,the pokeball opens and reveals a was about to send Pikachu out into battle again but Riolu comes out of his Pokeball and gets into a fighting stance.

"Alright Riolu if you want to battle then we Rock Slide!"Carlos told Riolu who uses Rock slide causing super effective Gyarados starts to charge energy from it's mouth Riolu's eyes widened at this as Gyarados starts to Thrash about at Rioolu,hitting the fighting type hard and fires the Hyper Quickly gets in the way off the attack,closing his eyes 'Well this it...'Carlos thought to himslef,expecting the blast to hit him and Riolu Carlos opens his eyes and sees the Gyaradios hits itself in confusion and a zubat was facing the glared at the zubat and Gyarados.

"Gyarados snap out of it and demolish that Zubat!"Dominic ordered as Gyarados snapped out of Confusion and unleashes it's rage at jumps right in front of Zubat and takes the hit,his entire body glowing and hits Gyarados with double the out recalled Gyarados and sends out a recalls Riolu and sends out attacks with double kick,dodging the Rhyhirn's horn attack and take down scowled,took out a syrenge and uses it on Rhyhorn.

"This takes me back to my prepare to face the cruelty of Adults!"Dominic said as Rhyhoen roared in pain,it's body shaking and glowing until it evolved into a 's drill starts to spin like a drill and charges right at Nidoran,who simply stayed there getting hit,taking some she starts to glow,her body glowing,changing and growing in size as she hits Rhydon,fainting recalled Charmeleon uses her flamethrower to burn the cage bars,freeing the clefairies from their prision

"I will tell you this Child don't try to get in the way we will not be defeated like Team Rocket."Dominic said as he and his grunts leave Mount looks at the fossils and decides to pick up the helix Fossil, and leave mt Moon with his pokemon until Zubat flew up to Carlos.

"Do you mind if we come with you on your Journey Human?"Zubat asked Carlos who nodded his head and caught Zubat in a pokeball,a clefairy secretly following him as he goes to the exit of Mount Moon.

"AHHH THE LIGHT IT'S SO BLINDING!"Carlos yelled as soon as he left Mount Moon and was met by the waits for his eyes until they adjusted to the daylight due to spending a lot of time in mt he starts to go to Cerulean arrival to Cerulean city he ran into a young girl with some pokemon with can tell that these are abandoned the Pokemon are a Bulbasaur,Vulpix,Mankey,Bellsprout,Magikarp,pidgey,mowth,weedle,caterpie,paras,Farfetch'd,poliwag,ponita, and abra

"Hello there Sir.I run a Pokemon Orphanage for abandoned and weak you can only adopt one can catch the pokemon that you adopt if you Which one would you like to adopt?" The Girl said to Carlos as the brown eyed trainer looks at each of the Pokemon until Zubat came out of his Pokeball and points one of his wings towards the looks at Zubat and nodded his head.

"I'll take Bulbasaur then" Carlos says as Bulbasaur went up to Carlos and used a vine as hand to reach out to shook Bulbasaur's Vine took out a pokeball and Bulbasaur touched the ball,sucking him in and the balls shakes three times and dings signifying the 's Pokeball got sent to Professor Oak's went to the Pokemon Center to get his Pokemon his Pokemon are being treated he sees a poster about the Cerulean City Nugget Order to enter the tournament you need two badges to feels something tugging his looks down and sees one of the Clefairies from Mount kneels down to the Fairy type Pokemon.

"Aren't you one of the clefairy from Mount Moon?"Carlos asks clefairy who nodded and points to one of Carlos's pokeball and then at looks at her with a confused look on his face before figuring out that Clefairy is mute and she wants him to catch if reading his mind Clefairy nodded her head twice in catches Clefairy in a pokeball and Clefairy gets sent to Professor Oak's lab.

"Carlos Ketchum your Pokemon are now in full health go to the main counter to pick your pokemon up" Nurse Joy's voice came out of a P. went to the main counter and picked up his pokemon and Pikachu,thanked Nurse spends some time thinking on who of the original six members he would send to Professor Oak's lab in order to add Bulbasaur to his lest all of his pokemon out of their Pokeballs.

"Alright, guys I have something to tell you...One of you guys is going to Professor Oak's Coral so I can add a recently adopted Bulbasaur into the Who's willing to go to Oak's Coral?"Carlos explains to the raises his was taken back at this...Except for Zubat.

"Whatever reason you have we'll hear it and respect your decision"Zubat said to Rattata

"What! but Why!?"Pikachu said to Rattata who looks at the others and sighs

"I think I'll take a break from battling.I'll probably train at Oak's place and help him out"Rattata team nodded in understanding as Rattata returned to his took out his Pokedex, turns it on,presses a button on it as the screen shows an 8 bit sprite of Rattata and Bulbasaur.A text box saying: MOVE POKEMON?: YES? NO?.Carlos pressed the YES two 's pokeball vanished and Bulbasaur's took its lets Bulbasaur out of his looks at the team and gives them a friendly watches Bulbasaur and approaches him.

"Listen here Bulb Boy I call the shots on this you try to flirt with me I'll make sure you won't be able to battle again.I call the shots on this team when Carlos is not around got it?"Charmeleon said only for Riolu to face paw at this and stop Charmeleon.

"In actuality Bulbasaur I'm the leader of the Team When Carlos is not around, Just don't flirt with 't worry we're all friends and family on this team"Riolu said making Bulbasaur cleared her throat.

"Anyway since you're the weakest member of the team you're going to have to train with one of by us I mean the Brooding, loner boy Zubat himself"Nidorina said,given an angry expression from took a lot of convincing to get Zubat to train with time later Zubat finished training with heads north of Cerulean she got there she is met by a boy who's about his age. His eyes are black, purple hair,A blue shirt covered by a black and lavender long sleeve jacket,white skin, grey jeans, and lavender and black shoes ."Hmm So you're Carlos, the son of Red Ketchum. I expected something different not a weakling. My name is Paul The future pokemon Champion and Pokemon Master of the world. I challenge you to a three on three battle" Paul said Carlos nods his head.

"I'm not weak,"Carlos said calmly, attempting to not get mad at Paul.

"Nidoking Standby For Battle!" Paul yelled out as he sends out a nidoking while Carlos sends out ordered Nidoking to use Rock Tomb,Throwing a tomb of rocks at Charmeleon but Charmeleon managed to dodge and use metal claw which was not very effective.

"What the!?How!?"Charmeleon said in surprise as she was hit by Nidoking's Mega Punch in the gut.

"Amateur Move and mistake,"Paul said as Charmeleon got back up only to be met by a mega kick but she managed to dodge and her claw starts to glow in Dragonic energy and claws Nidoking,using the move dragon claw,almost knocking Nidoking out as Nidking used Double kick,knocking Charmeleon recalls Charmeleoninto her pokeball.

"You did a good Job Charmelon you earned yourself a good rest"Carlos said.

"That metal claw and Dragon Claw put me off guard for a second there . But not impressive"Paul said.

"We're just getting started let's go Bulbasaur!"Carlos says as he sends out Bulbasaur into was surprised by this but shrugs it off.

""A bulbasaur where did you get one?" Paul asked

"None of your business Paul."Carlos says as Bulbasaur fires a seed from his bulb that hits and somehow wraps itself on Nidoking followed by a pair of vines coming from Bulbasaur's bulb and whipping Nidoking,knocking it coldly recalled nidoking and sends out a Grotle into recalls Bulbasaur and sends out Riolu into battle.

"So you do have a 's see if it's strong as I head of"Paul said as he ordered Grotle to use Razor Leaf which sending out razor sharp leaves at dodged the leaves with quick attack and attack using said to be hit by a tackle from used Blaze kick and aura sphere,almost knocking out bit Riolu hard,causing Riolu to struggle to begins to drain Riolu's started to use Blaze kick on Grotle,knocking both pokemon Trainers recall their sends out a growlithe while Carlos sends out Bulbasaur into starts to spin like a wheel,creating and turning itself into a wheel of flame and hitting Bulbasaur,who manages to endure the hit and use sleep powder only for the powder to be burned by Growlithe's ember and then to be hit by the fire type's bite and flame wheel recalls Bulbasaur into his pokeball.

"Pathetic. You will never be like your father if you treat your pokemon like that"Paul gives paul a glare.

""What do you know of how my father treats his pokemon. He never won just by sheer power nor treating his pokemon like tools for battle! He worked together with his pokemon. He TREATED them and considered them as FRIENDS and FAMILY!" Carlos yelled out to Paul.

""Here's a question to you Paul What are pokemon, what is the definition of a pokemon master?. Answer that when we get to the pokemon league." Carlos said to Paul once he regained his bearings. Paul simply scoffed and left. Little did both of the trainers know that they were being watched not by a Mythical Pokemon...

 **AN: YES THIS FANFIC IS BACK AND WILL UNDERGO EDITING ON SOME Let's bagin with : The Kanto Saga of the Anime-Gen1-GEN2-RBS-FRLG-DPPT-HGSS-BW-BW2-XY-ORAS-SM.I expect to see ritism that won't feel offensive and I want no flames.**


	7. Chapter 7

Carlos leaves the Cerulean city Pokemon after healing his Pokemon and heads to Cerulean City Pokemon Stadium. Carlos went to the front Desk to get himself registered. The secretary looks at him.

"Hello there. Do you want to register for the tournament? If you are then Please give me your trainer card so I can register you in the tournament" The secretary said as Carlos did as told.

"And there You're now registered into the tournament Mr. Ketchum." The secretary said giving Carlos his trainer card back. Carlos nodded his head as he was giving him a map. Carlos starts to roam the stadium, seeing multiple trainers and pokemon on some of the areas. Upon reaching the training are he saw Locke and John training their pokemon. Carlos sees that Spuds evolved into a Ivysaur,sees a Butterfree and a sees that John's Squirtle evolved into Wartortle, his Mankey is still the same ,his Spearow is still the same .Carlos noticed that he has a male nidoran to his went up to them to greet his childhood friends.

"Hey Guys It's been a while since we last saw each other. How have you guys been?" Carlos says to the Oak siblings.

"Well Johnny boy here already has three badges and caught a few pokemon. While I still have two badges and caught some pokemon as well. How many pokemon have you caught and how many badges do you have?" Locke said to Carlos.

"Well I have two badges and I caught a Nidoran , a Rattata, a Pikachu ,a Clefairy ,a Zubat and a Bulbasaur."Carlos explains to her as he sends out all of the pokemon that's on his team. Upon finishing his explanation he hears the P.A

"Attention all trainers report to the lobby to see who will be your opponent" the secretary said from the P.A. Carlos and the other trainers went to the lobby, upon arriving at the lobby a screen appears which shows the pictures if every trainer that are registered. Each of the pictures are in front of one another. Carlos heads to the battling arena as did the other trainers Carlos knows that he has to give it everything he has to win .Carlos looks at the screen and sees his picture and that of another boy his age. He seems to have black skin a white cap and yellow eyes. Carlos looks at the others who have already seen their opponents. Carlos went over to the Oak siblings.

"So do you two know who your opponents are going to be?" Carlos asked them. Locke points to his brother, Who is giving her the 'I'm going to beat you' look on his face.C arlos nodded as he hears the P.A voice

"ALL TRAINERS REPORT TO THEIR DESIGNATED BATTLE KETCHUM AND RICHARD GARYSON REPORT TO BATTLE ARENA 00001,OAK SIBLINGS REPORT TO BATTLE ARENA 02"the PA voice said as it went on and on. Carlos turns to the Oak siblings

"Well wish me luck guys" Carlos said to them as they nodded their heads "Good luck ketchup boy and don't you dare lose to your opponent" John said to Carlos who nods "Good luck and do your best" Locke said to Carlos "Well same to you" Carlos said as he goes to the battle arena. Upon entering the Battle arena he sees the audience from the bleachers watching him, a giant screen and the standard battle tournament things any trainer expects to see. He sees his opponent,his opponent has black hair ,and silver clothing.

"The battle between Carlos Ketchum from Pallet town and Richard Grayson from Pewter city will now begin. Each trainer will only use one Pokemon each. Once a pokemon faints the battle will be over. Battle Begin!"The referee said as the two trainers reach for their pokeballs.

"Alright let's do this Omanyte!" Richard said as he sends out his Omanyte into battle while Carlos sends out Nidoran into battle.

"An old Fossil this will be an easy battle" Nidoran said as she attacks with double kick,hitting the rock water type as a hole appeared below Nidoran and tectonic energy came right out of it,doing super effective damage to Nidoran. Nidoran uses Double kick multiple times. Omanyte fires water from it's mouth hitting Nidoran as she fires a venomous dart at her opponent ,hitting and poisoning it. Omanyte counters with another water gun and barrages of Earth power, doing constant damage to Nidoran. Nidoran landed on the ground with a thud, struggling to get up as Omanyte was about to use another water gun. Suddenly she starts to glow, Growing bigger, developing a horn. She evolved into A Nidorina!.Nidorina uses bite,fainting the fossil Pokemon. The referee rose a flag.

"Omanyte is unable to battle Nidorina wins and so Carlos Ketchum is the winner and moves on the the next round!" The referee said as Carlos hugs Nidorina who nuzzles her trainer with her newly developed horn and almost hits him with it

"Congrats girl You evolved For a second there I thought we were gonna lose" Carlos says.

"Do not doubt me Carlos. Or you'll be getting a poison sting" Nidorina said as Carlos recalls Nidorina as did Richard to his Omanyte. Richard went over to Carlos and held out his hand for a handshake.

"Good battle Ketchum. Good luck in the next few battles" Richard said To Carlos who nods as he and Richard leave the arena. Upon leaving the arena and arriving at the lobby, he sees Johnathan. Carlos waves at him as his rival waves back.

"So did you win?" Carlos asked John who chuckles "Of course I did did you really think that I would be beaten in the first round?" He said arrogantly. Carlos chuckles at this as he turns his attention to the screen and sees a trainer defeated by a Pikachu, behind the Pikachu and it's trainer is...Paul .Carlos watched as Paul recalls his Pikachu and left without a word.

"You know him?"John asked Carlos as he nodded his head. "Let me guess That's the trainer that comes from Sinnoh?"John asked as he receives another nod from Carlos.

"He got lucky in beating that trainer when I battle him I'll beat him!" John boasted as Carlos's stomach starts to growl causing Carlos to chuckle sheepishly.

"Uh do you know where the cafeteria is?" Carlos asked sheepishly as John sighed and lead him there. Upon arriving at the cafeteria the two trainers saw a buffet and tables full of trainers and Pokemon. Carlos and John let out their Pokemon as they serve some food and eat, "Man I'm stuffed. I can't wait for the next battle when is are they going to be?" Carlos asked Johnathan

"Next year" Johnathan said as Carlos froze when he said that and looked like he was going to faint. John laughs at this "HAHAHA I'm kidding They're going to be tomorrow". Johnathan said. 'This is a good time to train my team and find out about what pokemon my opponents are going to use' Carlos thoughts as he and his team leave the cafeteria 'Or sleep' He added in his thoughts as he heads to the Pokemon center to rest.

 **A/N: before you ask we don't know what pokemon Paul caught in Kanto during the Anime and ther reason why I gave him a Pikachu is because: Raichu. Anyway another two chapters merged into one.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Cerulean City Nugget tournament has begun as Carlos won the first battle in the the tournament progresses Carlos and the remaining trainers win battle after battle until the Semi recently healed his team and won his battle,thus allowing him a place in the is now seeing the battle between John and Paul takes place,so far John is Losing meaning that Paul is taking the lead with just one pokemon: currently has his Wartortle out.

"Wartortle use water gun!" John ordered the water type as it obeyed,firing a torrent of water,finally defeating Nidoking.

"Nidoking is unable to battle the victor is Wartortle!" The referee said asPaul wordlessly recalls Nidoking.

"Pikachu Standby for battle!"Paul said as a pikachu came out of it's pokeball,sparks sparkle from his 's Pikachu's eyes widened upon seeing the Pikachu and froze upon seeing the nticed this and turned his focus to his Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu what's up? You know that Pikachu" Carlos whispered to Pikachu who looks at her trainer and nods

"Yeah that Pikachu is the biggest bully of my entire life so My big Brother"Pikachu whispered back as she and Carlos focused on the battle.

Pikachu starts off with thunder shock,doing supper effective damage,however Wartortle managed to hold on and started to spin rapidly,smacking Pikachu uses thunder wave,stopping then used a barrages of Quick attacks but was stopped by a pulse of water,fainitng him.

"Pikachu is unable to battle Warortle is the winner!" The referee said as Paul wordlessly recalls Pikachu.

"Gortle Standby for Battle!"Paul said as a gortle came out of it's 's eyes widened at this,knowing that this grotle is or was Paul's turtwig but Caelos Focused on the battle again it was already over because of one move...Razor Leaf.

"Warotrtle is unable to battle Grotle is the victor meaning that Paul from Veilstone City is the Winner and moves onto the finals!" The referee Later Carlos is at the battle Arena,on the other corner is Paul himself.

"The battle between Carlos Ketchum from Pallet town vs Paul from Veilstone City will now trainers can use only six begin!" The referee said

"I'm surprised that you're my opponent.I'm going to prove just how wrong your ways of training Pokemon standby for battle!"Paul said as he sends Growlithe out. As Carlos sends out starts out with leech seed,firing seeds from her bulb,vines coming out of the seeds,trapping growlithe as it breaks out by enveloping itself and charges straight at Bulbasuar who fires some blue greenish powder from her bulb causing Growlithe to slow down as The grass starter charges up at him and slams him hard,followed by a multitude of vine whips,defeating it.

"Gorwlithe is unable to battle bulbasaur is the winner!" The referee said as Growlithe was recalled.

"Nidoking standby for battle!"Paul said as he sends Nidoking out into battle as it begins the battle with stomping on the ground,causing a hole to come out of the ground below Bulbasaur causing some Fires a beam on Ice from it's mouth,freezing 's horn begins to glow as it constantly hits Bulbasaur Frozen Bulbasaur begins to glow, meaning that she is evolving into fires some leafs from the bud on her back, defeating the Nidoking.

"Nidoking is unable to battle!Ivysaur is the victor"The referee said as Paul recalls Nidoking.

"Fearow standby for battle!" Paul said as a fearow materializes from it's pokeball.

"erial Ace!"Paul ordered as Fearow used the move,doing super effective damage on Ivysaur,who managed to hold on and use Return,doing some damage before being finished off by a peck attack.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle Fearow is the winner!" The referee said as Carlos recalls Ivysaur and sends out uses thunderbolt,fainting it.

"Fearow is unable to battle Pikachu is the victor!"The referee said as Paul recalls Fearow

"Pikachu standby for battle!" Paul said as he sends his Pikachu soon as Carlos's pikachu saw Paul's pikachu she froze.

"Hello there 's have some fun..." Paul's Pikachu said,with a intimidating 's Pikachu remained perfectly still for only a few seconds and manages to avoid a quick attack from her brother as she used swift and a thunder shock at Paul's pikachu which is absorbed into his electric sacs on his cheeks,smirking at her 'Darn it I forgot he has Lightning rod!' Carlos's Pikachu thought to herself as her brother's fists begin to glow and starts to use Mega Punch,Hitting her only for her to retaliate by having her legs glow and kicking him,using Mega Kick followed by a brick break,doing more and more damage,suddenly Paul's Pikachu used focus Punch,knocking her out.

"Carlos's Pikachu is unable to battle! Paul's Pikachu is the winner" The referee said as Carlos recalls his Pikachu.

"You did a great Job some rest" Carlos said as he puts his pikachu's pokeball into his belt as he takes out a pokeball...

"Go Rattata!" Carlos said as Rattata came out of his pokeball,ready to 's Pikachu looked at the normal type with a cocky and arrogant look.

"Oh well look at that a rattata.I bet I can take you down without taking a hit from you" Paul's Pikachu said to was about to use thundershock only for Rattata to punch him with the move Sucker Punch,knocking him smirked at the unconscious electric mouse.

" were saying big mouth?"Rattata said to the unconscious electric type pokemon.

"Pikachu is unable to battle!Rattata is the Winner!" The Referee said as Paul silently recalls Rattata and took out a pokeball and throws it.

"Grotle standby for battle!" Paul said as Grotle came out of it's began the battle by using bite and razor leaf,not giving Rattata a time to dodge,knocking out Rattata.

"Rattata is unable to battle Grotle is the winner!" The referee said as Carlos recalls Rattata and sends out Riolu

Riolu charges at Grotle with Quick attack,striking with Force palm and aura sphere,doing some damage before Grotle used Mega drain and energy ball,doing a lot of damage to tries to stand up but tries again,he makes progress as his body begins to glow,a sphere of aura blast right from his hands and blasted Grotle landing a critical hit,the glowing ceased and in Riolu's place is now a lucario..Grotle quickly attacked with bite and Mega Drain,moves that Lucario dodged and vreated a staff of bones,this was Bone immediately used energy ball and grass pledge as the moves collided,causing an explosion and as the smoke clears it shows Grotle and Lucario,gazing into each other as they struggle to remain standing only for Lucario to fall,fainting.

"Lucario is unable to battle Grotle is the winner!" The Referee said as Carlos recalls smiles at Lucario's Pokeball,knowing that he can hear him he said that he deserved a rest and he did his sends out Charmeleon into battle,upon being sent into battle she fired a flamethrower right at her trainer's face and into the took a minute to recover and focus on the battle as Charmeleon begins the battle by using flare blitz,only for her to miss her target as Grotle used bite As Charmeleon begins to use flamethrower to try to get it to stop.

"Charmeleon Focus flamethrower into your fangs!"Carlos told Charmeleon who looks at him while being affected by a mega drain from grotle before nodding her head and doing as told and then sinking her teeth into Grotle,burning it as Grotle begins to charge up energy from the 's etes wudened,realizing what's about to happen

"Charmeleong get outta there!" Carlos told charmeleon who stops using fire fang and switched to flamethrower as a beam of solar energy was fired by grotle,both moves passed by the other and hit both pokemon causing the two pokemon to hit the ground

"Both Pokemon are una-"Referee said as Charmeleon and Grotle are seen getting up,both pokemon are struggling,Charmeleon's tail flame lights up and feels as if her entire body was being shocked by a thunder,giving her energy to stand up,energy to move, a refusal to lose this turns her gaze to Grotle who then faints.

"Grotle is unable to battle meaning that Charmeleon is the winner thus meaning that Carlos Ketchum is the victor!" The referee announced as Carlos runs over to Charmeleon and hugs her,in joy while Paul recalls Grotle and Carlos could swore that he heard Paul saying that Grotle did a good shiny fire type simply lets out a weak ember right at his Leaves the arena as Carlos was about to recall Charmeleon who gives him the :'Do that and I will kill you' on her the team was healed Carlos was given a pokemon egg for a reward for winning the tournament.

"A Pokemon egg? as a reward?" Carlos asked the on his face

"Didn't you read the poster kid?It said that a Pokemon egg is a reward to the winner of the tournament."The man said as he went about things like 'kids these days' as Carlos accepted the egg and leaves the Stadium and heads to the pokemon center to heal his looked at the egg that was placed on the incubator,It has grey and cream colors on ketchum your pokemon are healthy and fighting fit we wait to see you again"Nurse Joy said as Carlos heads over to Cerulean cape to train his pokemon for the gym,mainly Pikachu and Ivysaur. Suddenly a pink blur goes right up to him and stops in front of him,a mew covered by a pink aura.

"Holy Mother of Arceus and Giratina and Mewtwo a mew!?" Carlos said in surpise while Mew Giggled at this

"Hello there human."Mew simply said as she sees that Carlos is reaching for a pokeball

"I will battle you and see if you are worthy of being my trainer." Mew said as Carlos sends out Ivysaur

Mew begins the battle with Earial Ace,landing a super effective hit as Ivysaur sends out a powder from her flower,only for mew to avoid it and fire an aura sphere,hitting Ivysaur fired out a leech seed and stun spore,trapping and paralyzing The mythical Mew fired a psyshock,defeating recalls Ivysaur and sends out begins to use Quick attack and shocking herslef in the process,hitting Mew with Volt threw a pokeball at ball shook once...twice...three grabs the Pokeball and begins to do a dance.

"Alright I caught a mew!" Carlos said as he struck a pose,Pikachu joining a mythical pokemon caught and getting his pokemon healed and prepares to make preperations for his next gym battle as the journey continues!


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright Team here's the plan I'm going to use Zubat,Nidorina,Pikachu and Ivysaur on the gym battle,since the Cerulean City Gym uses water type " Carlos said to the team as he hears Charmeleon snort and scowl an obviously and chose to ignore what she said.

"Master may I ask what about the others and the egg?"Lucario asked his trainer only for Carlos let out a groan of annoyance

"Lucario please don't call me master." Carlos said,his voice carrying an annoyed tone of voice.

"Anyway I decided to have the rest of you except the egg for obvious reasons as backup in case Ivysaur and Pikachu fainted" Carlos said to the team and leaves the pokemon center with his begins to head to the gym only to see that it's lets out a sigh.

"Great just great the gym is closed at a time where it should have been open." Carlos said sighing and heads over to the sea cottage and enters and sees an adult wearing blue jeans and purple shirt being attacked by two armored men

"Alright Bill hand over the Snag Machine or our pokemon will make you" One of the men said

"No way after what I heard of what you guys did in the past twice!" Bill said as he was about to take out a pokeball and sends out an eevee into of the men sighed.

"So be it Prepare to see the power of Cypher's Shadow Pokemon!" The man said as he sends out an abra lunges at Bill's eevee,a shadowy aura emanating from it,knocking down the noticed Carlos and motioned to him a mechanical arm that's hidden behind a pile of boxes.

"You see what's behind the boxes get it and put it on your arm" Bill silently told kanto and Pallet Town Native Trainer nodded and dashed up to the pile of boxes and did as told,the metal arm fits into his left come out of his pokeball and glances at the abra.

"Carlos that Abra's aura is... probably did something to it" Lucario told his nodded as the two men finally noticed him

"Alright kid give us that Snag Machine now!"One of the men said to him.

"What did you do to that Abra?!"Carlos exclaimed to them,the other man lets out a chuckle.

"Oh that Abra is a shadow simply closed the door to it's heart making it into just a weapon" the other man said

"Now abra...Use shadow Rush on that Kid!" The man said as the Shadow Abra rushes at Carlos only for it to be shocked by a thundershock from Pikachu,paralyzing it

"Now's your chance snag it!" Bill said to Carlos who gives him a confused look that simply says: What?.

"Alright just think about a pokeball and then throw it!"Bill said as Carlos does as told,causing a pokeball to appear from the Snag Machine as Carlos throws it at the abra,turning into balls shakes once,twice,and a third time and clicks.

"W-What!?That Kid just snagged my shadow Pokemon!"The man said out of shock and surprise.

"Alright I'm going to tell you two this once get out" Carlos said to the men begin to laugh only to be hit by a thunderbolt from Pikachu which sends them flying to who knows where.

"Thanks for the save kid I owe ya one! Who knows what they could have done,they could have turned my eevee into a shadow pokemon" Bill said to Carlos.

"Who or what is Cypher Bill?" Carlos asked Bill,who looks surprised that the young trainer knows his name only for said shock to go away

"I guess we din't need any know my name and I know Cypher is an organization that has many branches,each branch on every known were taken down by trainers with a Snag Machine the thing on your arm,it's a device used to catch other trainer's pokemon,two of the things were used by two different trainers in the same region,the Orre branch that you see are the Kanto Branch or some members of said Shadow Pokemon is what they're known Shadow Pokemon can be purified so me and some professors are working on a device that should be able to purify Shadow do you mind if I stay with Abra for a while."Bill explained to Carlos who nodded his head.

"Oh and since you're here I guess I have to give you something as a way of better saying thanks."Bill said to Carlos as an eevee came out of a box and ran up to Carlos and nuzzled his leg

"Huh this eevee seems to have taken a liking to you want him? Since I have my own problems and don't worry he is not a problem I just give away eevee's that are bred from champion's eeveelutions but this one is actually from the Orre Region"Bill explained to Carlos who nodded his head,took out a pokeballt thus catching eevee and giving Bill Abra's Snag Ball

"Thanks I'll try to soften Abra up so see ya later!"Bill said as Carlos nods and leaves and heads over to the Pokemon time later Carlos stands before the gym leader,his pokemon behind gym leader is a middle aged muscular man with black skin,black hair and beard covered by a blue bandana,an anchor on his neck and a aqua blue swimsuit..The man chuckled. "So You,little scamp is the challenger my name's Archie.I used to Lead Team Aqua,something that I ain't proud that's enough of that because it's time for ya to face the ocean's wrath!"Archie cried as he sends out his first pokemon a considers his options and sends out two pokemon land in different is standing on a platform while gyarados lands on the water.

"An electric type?Heh Gyarados... Earthquake!"Archie commands Gyarados as the water type obeyed,causing an earthquake in the platform Pikachu was standing quickly jumped out of the platform and begins to use Iron Tail in order to hit the water type.

"Catch it by the tail with bite and then use Ice Fang and then toss that mice overboard!"" Archie told gyarados who did as told easily catching the electric type's tail and then it's fangs froze,causing a lot of begins to charge up electricity from her cheeks, 's eyes widened at this and tells gyarados to get away only being to late as Pikachu fires a thunderbolt right into her tail which shocks the water flying type knocking it manages to swim to Carlos who picks her up.

"Gyarados return!"Archie said as he recalls gyarados and puts it away as he grabs another pokeball.

"You managed to get past ya can get past Carvanha!" Archie said as he sends out the water dark type into the water.

"Ivysaur you're up!"Carlos said as Ivysaur went to another platform ,facing her opponent."Carvanha divide and conquer"Archie said as carvanha dived underwater and multiple shadows are seen above the water .Carlos and Ivysaur glanced at their water trying to find the real multiple beams of ice were fired from the water,Ivysaur barely managed to dodge most of them but got hit by one ice beam,freezing her the water,struggling to get out as she sank and saw multiple carvanhas swimming towards her immediately charged up a solar beam and blasted the cearvanhas knocking the real one pokemon surface out of the water as both trainers recall their pokemon.

"Ya'll got lucky but now it's time to bring the feral champion!Go Sharpedo!" Archie yells out as he sends out a sharpedo into the water.

"Let's go Nidorina!" Carlos said as Nidorina sends herself into battle,landing on a platform,staring at the water as she fired a bolt of electricity from her horn directly at the and Nidoina failed to notice the grin in Archie's face.

" in a way" Archie simply said as Sharpedo came out behind 's head charged up with psychic energy head butted the poison type pokemon into the tried to swim upwards but was hit by psychic fangs by Sharpedo right on the lets out a muffled yell of pain as she tries to get sharpedo to get him to let her go but was met by a harsher Sharpedo surfaced and tossed Nidorina to a wall just as Carlos recalls instantly landed on the platform where nidorina once stood and lets out a battle roar at Sharpedo.

"A fire type and a shiny at that either you're dumb or just desperate to win ya made a bad choice little go for aqua jet!""Archie said as sharpedo obeyed ,covering himself in water and blasting to Charmeleon with the speed of a jet fighter.

"You think so?Then you're wrong I always and have and always will have faith in my pokemon!" Carlos said as Charmelon grinned and charged up a thunder punch and just when the aqua jet was getting close,they split into multiple causing Charmeleon to charge her other claw and jump,landing thunder punches to multiple sharpedos before being blasted b highly pressured water,nearly knocking her into the water but the shiny flame pokemon hang on to what was left of a platform.A beeping sound came from Carlos's pokedex. 'That beeping!It means that Charmeleon's low on health and Sharpedo landed a critical hit on charmeleon' Carlos thought to himself as he sees charmeleon panting in exhaustion and looking for her foe with tired and exhausted also noticed that Charmeleon's tail flame intensifies and her eyes begin to glow a fiery red idea came to Carlos and quickly puts into effect and play

"Charmeleon when Sharpedo surfaces use Flamethrower!"Carlos calls out right when sharpedo surfaced and fired a hydro used flamethrower causing a clash between fire and pump was strong but Charmelon's blaze boosted flame thrower was strong as the move scorches Sharpedo ,knocking him was recalled by panted with more took out her pokeball and recalled her As Archie walks up to him.

"Ya impress me scamp,you en took out my strongest pokemon while I didn't hold back but you did ya earned this cascade badge!"Archie said ass gives Carlos a raindrop shaped badge As Carlos accepts his fourth gym badge earned Carlos now halfway through his goal to become the champion of the Kanto Region. As the Journey continues!


	10. Chapter 10

After Spending days or even weeks travelling through Route 7 and training his pokemon there Carlos took out his town map and used it to look and find the Pokemon soon as Carlos entered the building he saw multiple trainers holding their fainted pokemon in their pokemon range from different regions and types,including alolan forms of kanto pokemon.

"Hey what happened to your pokemon?"Carlos asked a trainer who was carrying a wounded Jolteon in her trainer turns her attention to him.

"Well you see right near Cycling Road there's a very strong pokemon,it took out my team with just one 's probably a legendary pokemon because of how fast it you're...! Can you take catch that Legendary Pokemon?"The trainer gave a nod and a shrug,mostly to satisfy his curiosity and to see if Mew can talk this out with said left the pokemon center and heads into Cycling Road right before swapping Crobat for Mew via his soon as Carlos entered the gate Paul came out of the trainers stopped right in their tracks and looked at each other  
" are YOU doing here?" The two said to each other at the same time.

"Did you came out and lost to that Legendary?" Carlos asked Paul,who shakes his head at him.

"No I only battled it just to test it's strength and to evolve one of my pokemon.I suggest you turn around and 's no way you can be able to catch it" Paul said as he just stood,clenching his fists,composing himself and got out of the gate and into Cycling soon as he arrives he he is attacked by a rush of water and The Legendary Pokemon looked like he is in terrible condition,burn marks,bruises,cuts and marks that shows that he was hit by grass type moves and electric type moves.

"Get out human! You won't catch me or them!"Keldeo said,getting onto a combat came out of her pokeball,catching Keldeo off caused Keldeo bow down to gives Keldeo a stern look.

"You usually aren't like this Keldeo not that something happen to the other Swords of Justice ?"Mew asked

"Yes...We were attacked by humans like the one that caught you but they looked bigger.I'll take you to them " Keldeo said as he walked away from them using Aqua Jet while Mew flew and carried Carlos with and Mew knew one thing: Pokemon Keldeo arrived at a cave and they entered they found the Swords of Justice,in bad condition but as bad as Keldeo and also only took one simple and single glance at them that Carlos knew that they had to be turns his attention to Mew.

"Mew can you use Heal Pulse on them?"Carlos asks Mew who nodded and touched the swords with her paws and transfers energy to them,healing their did the same for sound of a roar of a dragon type pokemon is heard

"Mew teleport them back to Unova or to Hoenn now!"Carlos said to Mew as he approaches the entrance to the cave.

"And what are you going to do?Besides It's going to take some time to do it"Mew asked Carlos, who without facing her simply says

"Simple I'm going to deal with the poacher"Carlos said as he leaves the cave to confront the soon as Carlos exits the cave he saw a flamethrower being fired right at quickly unclipped a pokeball and sends out Charmeleon to block the fire type move as a Salamance came into view and a woman came into 's eyes widened in recognition when he saw the is no pokemon poacher,she is a pokemon Hunter known as Hunter J,the infamous Hunter,who is known for catching and stealing pokemon and sells them on the Black Market.

"Hey Kid get out of the way if you know what's good for you"Hunter J said as Carlos glared at her and stood still,a determined look in his eyes..

" Dragon Pulse!"J said,ordering Salamance,who fires a pulse of Draconic energy right at Carlos and caused charmeleon to use dragon pulse as well,causing a clash between the two of them are strong but Salamance's dragon pulse was stronger,sending the shiny flame pokemon to the cave struggles to get up and manages to,her tail flame dimming only a quickly recalls Charmeleon and sends out Lucario into battle.

"Slamance...Hyper...Beam!"Jordered Salamace,who used the move,blasting a beam of energy from it's mouth right onto Carlos and Lucario.

'NOW!'Carlos thought to himself as Lucario picked up his trainer's thought and catches the hyper beam with his paw,causing the beam to change from white to blue and into a sphere...an aura fires the aura sphere right into Salamance,causing some damage but not enough to take it down Lucario followed this with a dragon pulse of his own,landing a critical hit on Salamance.J's visor starts to glow as from J's point of view shows the stats of Lucario and what she saw widens her eyes.

"Slamance fall back to base we're leaving!Alright Kid you can have the Keldeo but remember the next time we meet I won't be so merciful"J said as she ollasped due to using the hyper beam turned aura recalls Lucario and heads back to the soon as he enters he finds Mew,sleeping rather cutely on the cave floor Carlos smiles and recalls her into her pokeball and leaves the cave and heads back to Celadon ...

Paul enters the Celedon City gym in order to win his 5th kanto gym badge and become a pokemon arrived at an arena that is full of tress,grass and flowrs almost like it was a garden , where he came face to face with the Celadon City Gym Leader: Erika. Erika is an elderly woman,who wars a yellow floral pattened robe,white skin,black hair with a faded red hairband on her hair,grey eyes and brown sandals.

"Greetings.I am Erika the grass type gym leader of Celadon City in the Kanto Region.I specialize in the art of flower arranging and pokemon battling with grass type must be Paul from veilstone city am I correct?"The eldery woman said to nods his head in confirmation at what she said.

"Yes that is correct and you know what I'm here for?"Paul asked nods her head.

"I will only use 4 pokemon while you can use your entire team and can switch out your pokemon whenever you feel is necessary" Erika said as she sends out her first pokemon: a Tangela.

"Fine by standby for Battle!"Paul said as he sends out his arcanine into battle. As soon as the fire dog pokemon was sent into battle,it caused the gym battle to begin with tangelo using ancient power at Arcanine.

"Use dodge with Extremespeed and use Flamethrower"Paul ordered Arcanine who used extremespeed to avoid the rocks and fired a flamethrower from his mouth,one hit ko ing the scoffed at this ' couldn't survive just one flamethrower'Paul thought as he saw Erika recalling Tangela and sending out her next pokemon: a venusaur .

"Arcanine use Flamethrower!"Paul ordered Arcanine as the fire type used the move,blasting a flamethrower at Venusaur,who just stood there and took the used the vines to tie a knot on Arcanine's paws and then using Earthquake,knocking Arcnanine silently recalled Arcanine into his pokeball.

"We're going to have a talk later" Paul said to the pokemon inside the takes out another pokeball and throws it.

"Raichu standby for Battle!" Paul said as a kantonian Raichu is sent out of his pokeball and into prepares a solar beam.

"Raichu use Thunderbolt!" Paul ordered Raichu,who uses the move, electrocuting Venusaur but not enough to stop it from using solar beam.

"Bock and deflect it with Iron Tail!" Paul said as Raichu did as told, catching the Solar Beam with his tail causing it to deflect back to Venusaur,doing very little damage to it.

"Signal Beam!" Paul said,clenching his fist as Raichu charges up a beam from his tail and fires ,ko-ing recalls Venusaur and sends out her third pokemon: Vileplume.

"Raichu Signal Beam again!"Paul Ordered Raichu Raichu fired the Signal takes it and uses Mega drain, draining Raichu's energy and knocking him recalls Raichu back into his pokeball silently.

"Nidoking standby For Battle!"Paul said as he sends out his Nidoking into looks at Paul for simply nods his head in a way that says 'You know what to do'.Nidoking nods back as he uses Ice beam,freezing the Vileplume and then using Mega Punch to break the ice,knocking out recalls her pokemon and sends out Victrybell into simply used hyper beam,not giving Voitrybell a chance to attack,easily knocking it trainers recall their pokemon back into their approaches Paul with a rainbow shaped badge.

"As proof that you have defeated me I will award you the Rainbow Badge"Erika said as she gives the badge to leaves right after the his way to the pokemon center he saw a boy looking very went up to him and gives him Arcanine's pokeball.

" 's yours" Paul simply says as he goes to the pokemon center.


	11. Chapter 11

Carlos left the Celadon City Pokémon Gym,holding a fainted Pikachu in his arms and a Rainbow Badge in his Badge arrived at where the Pokémon Cnter of finding the red roofed pokemon hospital he found a damaged and wrecked version of the Pokémon Center with a two first note says the Following : DUE TO AN UNFORTOUNATE EARTHQUAKE CAUSED BY AN UNKNOWN SOURCE,OUR EQUIPEMENT IS DAMAGED A ESTIMATED WEEK WILL PASS BY FOR THIS CENTER TO OPEN AND HAVE OUR EQUIPMENT ) (Pokémon League International Association).The other note got Carlos's quickly recalls Pikachu into her pokeball and transfers her to Oak's Lab in exchange for Mankey and Heads into Celadon University ,which at the time that he challenged Erika mysteriously closed Carlos Arrived he saw numerous amounts of Team Devastation Grunts guarding and patrolling their managed to hide from them and enter the building via a cardboard box disguise .When he saw that the coast was clear Carlos took the box off of him and puts it in his back as he goes past the reception desk and into an empty room, confusing Carlos and loored around for something worth of warning Lucario's Pokeball opens as the fighting Steel type closes his eyes and begins to use his Aura Sense (What was it called again?) to sense for any human or pokemon auras in the the snaps his eyes oprned and smashes a wall,opening a hidden door on another wall.

"Thanks Lucario!Now Let's get going!"Carlos said as he goes throught the hidden door that took him and Lucario Carlos reached the first basement floor he sees a familiar layout to what his father told him about Team Rocket's former hideout back in the Game soon as Carlos stepped out of the stairs and into the room the sounds of alarms are next thing he and Lucario knew they were surrounded by a small team of Team Devastation Grunts.

"Hey That's the Kid who ruined our operation on Mount Moon!Get Him Boys...and Girls!"One Grunt said as they all agreed and sent out Machops,Sandlsahes,Raticates,Vileplumes,Magnemites,Magnetons,Arboks,Scythers and Pinsirs as Carlos sends out the rest of his team to fight alongside Lucario...except for mew and managed to get through each grunt on every basement floor until he and the rest of his team arrived at what seems to be an office of saw a man sitting on a desk .The man's facial features was covered by a green fedora,he wears green and purple jumpsuit with red boots and grey gloves.

"So you arrived then. Good to know that you're the reason that caused the ruckus now then hand over the Mew if you know what's good for this pokemon"The man said as he shows a squirtle in a cage,the water type's condition is not a good one,his hsell was cracked in multiple places,bruises and has both of his eyes closed and shut clenches his fist at if responding to this Lucario steps in front of his trainer.

"Ah a battle by me prepare to be burned and have your life and pokemon devastated by Scorcher of Team Devastation!"Scorcher says as he sends out his first pokemon a begins the battle with a Bone Rush only for Magmar to catch it and release a fire blast to the Aura's pokemon's face,landing a critical hit and sending him to the gets up and uses an aura sphere to hit Magmar then Magamar's eyes begin to glow Blue and tosses Lucario around before dropping him to the quickly runs up to Lucario.

"Lucario are you alright!?"Carlos asked his first Pokémon who weakly nodded causing Carlos to smile and recall him back onto his then sends out Nidorina into battle.

"You send out a poison type,knowing that Magmar has psychic...I can't tell wether you-"Before Scorcher could finish his sentence he was interrupted by an explosion of sludge and Magmar scoffed at this and recalled Magmar and then sends out his next pokemon a female Pyroar,taking Carlos by surprise as Pyroar uses Bulldoze to damage Nidorina and grabs Nidorina by the neck and uses Fire Fang,burning throguth the Poison Type's scales causing Carlos to watch in horror while Scorch watches with Glee and suddenly Pyroar lets go of Nidoran who falls down with a trainers look confused as of what just happened and then Carlos realized what happened: Poison Point came into weakly got up and winced in pain due to the burn marks on her was a bout to recall her but Nidorina runs at her opponent and uses Poison Jab,damging Pyroar and not giving her any time to react and then smashing her with Iron Tail.

"Hyper Beam." Scorcher simply.a says as Pyriar fires and uses the move in Nidorina knocking her glances at Squirtle's cage and sees that it's grins at this and goes for his next pokemon Ivysaur.

"Now a grass type...I don't even know what to say ...or what I think of you boy"Scorcher says as Pyroar stays still due to the usage of Hyper Beam as she was hit by Ivysaur's energy ball ,knocking her recalls Pyroar and smirks at the Pallet Native.

"You know I rarely use my ace against opponents like you but it seems that you left me no choice! Ninetails!" Scorch says as he sends out a kantopian ninetails into uses grass knot and sunny day as Ninetails took advantage of Sunny day and used Fire Blast,landing a critical hit and burning and Scorch smirked when the move hit Ivysaur and then were surprised when the grass poison type was glowing blue and white ,her body changing shape and appearance and thus Ivysaur evolved into Solar beam only for it to barely affect Ninetails who uses Psyshock on Venusaur knocking her recalls her and grabs Charmeleon's pokeball.

"Alright my friend I'm counting on you Go CHARMELEON!" Carlos yells out as Charmeleon was send into battle and roars at her opponent.

"Oooh a shiny pokemon and a cutie at that...You'll make a perfect addition to Devastation's arsenal "Nineails said to Charmeleon

"Oh shut it Grandma!we're taking you down!" Charmeleon said as she uses flare blitz,doing a ton of damage to Ninetails as Ninetails counters with flamethrower as Charmeleon uses Flame burst form both her tail and mouth to protect herself rom the fire type move as she uses a flamethrower of her own doing a ton of uses Iron Tail and sends Charmeleon Flying and bringing the Kanto Fire starter to a pinch of HP. as Charmelon gets up her tail flame burns brightly and hotter as he eyes glowed red and lets out a might Flame thrower knocking out stood there in disbelief before recalling Ninetails and tossing a smoke ball,covering the are in quickly spears and Teleports Carlos,Charmeleon and herself into Celadon Mansion where the team got healed .Carlos approached Squirtle who just stares at him After a minute Squirtle touches an empty pokeball and was sucked into ball shook once...twice and a third time and then dinged,signyfing that she was took out his pokedex and swappe dout Nidorna for Squirtle and Pikachu for a new team member caught tne Team Devastation's Hideout abandonded Carlos now resumes his journey to go to Vermilion the Journey continues!


	12. Chapter 12

(Carlos's POV)

It's been a week since the ruckus with Team Devastation happened and by Ruckus I meant me going through their hideout which is underneath Celadon University and then Beating their Boss Scorchy?,Scorcher?Scorch?Whatever!Anywayy I'm the road to Vermilion city to earn my Thunder Badge!.

(Third Person POV)

Carlos arrived at route and besides you might scare 11 where he was met by a familiar face.

"Hey Car!It's been a how many pokemon have you caught?" "Locke said to Carlos as she went up to him,a venusaur at her guessed that this is Spuds,who evolved into Ivysaur and then into his current form:Venusaur.

"Whoa Spuds evolved!That's so cool.i guess we both have well...not much Other than I have a squirtle,Mankey and an Eevee..."Carlos said and trailed off when he saw her face lit up when he mentioned grabs him by the shoudlers and begins to wildly shake him,including the pokeballs on his belt accidently and some =how sending Eevee out of his pokeball,confused.

"Oh my...I'm seeing Psyducks and Torchics everywhere..."Eevee said as Locke noticed him squeals and grabs him tightly,snapping the Normal type out of his confusion and stares right into her eyesas she cuddles him and hug him tightly.

"OHMYGOSHHE'SOSCUTEANDADORABLEANDSOFLUFFY!"Locke said as Eevee begins to squirm in order to get out of the girl's noticed Eevee's struggles and squirms and quickly yanks him from her.

"Locke you kinda scared him and please don't do that you won't catch any pokemon doing that"Carlos said to Locke,who puts at him.

"Says the one who gushes when he saw a Mew,which is mythical pokemon!"She said to Carlos, who sighs in defeat.

"Yeah at least I didn't scare her!"Carlos said,crossing his arms suddenly Spuds went in front saw the look in her eyes and nods as he grabs a pokeball from his belt and sends out Charmeleon into battle,causing Spuds to smirk at the sight of the Shiny fire starter.

"Hello there...my beauty-"before Spuds can finish what he's saying he was hit by a flamethrower to the face, courtesy of Charmeleon herself,who growled at the poison grass type.

"Less words more fighting Garden Weed"Charmeleon said to him,smirking at him as an energy ball was fired right at him As she dodged and used dragon pulse as Spuds used Toxic,poisoning her and then using Leech Seed on 's eyes widened when he saw and know what's going to happen: Toxic Seed,a devastating move combination that was used in his father's days as a trainer and seen in quickly recalled Charmeleon back into her pokeball and grabbing a pokeball.'Well here we go!'Carlos thought to himself as he sends Squirtle out into looked at his opponent and scoffed at him.

"Alright so I have to deal with a giant plantasauros? Alrighty then"Squirtle said as he freezes his hand and punches Spuds and then follows with Ice Beam,Landing two super effective hits on the Grass Poison Type and then uses Aqua Jet,knocking down recalls Spuds and sends out her next pokemon a Magneton.

"MAGNETON DEISGNATION: VINNY OPPONENT...OPPONENT IDENTIFIED AS : OF VICTORY: 100%."The Magneton,now known as Vinny said as it charged up a Thunder attack and fired at Squirtle who simply retreats to his shell and pins around the move ,propels himself with water pulse,comes out of his shell and uses Brick Break,smashing the Magnet Pokémon.

" SUSTAINED,POWER AT 75% CHANCES OF DEFEATING SQUIRTLE ARE DROPPING!"Vinny stated as it got up and then all of it's eyes are glowed red,blue and yellow and fired three separate,each of the beams and combined into a triangle of ice,fire and electricity and each of them hit the water type pokemon,burning,shocking and freezing him at the same him out as Carlos recalls him and sends out Charmeleon,who still looks poison but can still glares at her foe and unleashes a powerful Flamethrower on Vinny,knocking it recalls Vinny and grabs another pokeball.

"Let's go Barb!"Locke says as she sends out a timid looking Nidoqueen into seeing Charmeleon Barb calms down a bit as she uses Earthquake,hitting Charmeleon hard,who barely gets up afterwards as Blaze activates as her body becomes covered in come out of her back,her hors split into two and her size begins to change and when the flames vanish a shiny Charizard is revealed as she uses a powerful flare blitz ,knocking Barb out and lets out a roar of dominance and recalls Barb and grabs another pokeball and sends out the last pokemon she has on her team...a breaks into giggles,and from giggles into chuckles and from chuckles to pure laughter causing the Butterfree to sigh and use psychic on the fully evolved kanto starter,knocking her recalls Charizard back into her pokeball as he sends out Pikachu into battle into fired a thunderbolt at Lulu,knocking her recalls Lulu and sighs.

"Well I guess you win and you saw what happens when Lulu is underestimated in battle"Locke said to him as Carlos shivered a bit and nods in agreement.

"Say did you beat the Vermilion Gym? Carlos asked Locke,who shook her head signifying the word no.

"Well I was heading there until well we found each other" Locke said to him As she gets an ide and runs to the Vermilion City gate

"Race ya to the Gate!" Locke said as she ran to the gate as Carlos chases after him with a grin on his face,catching up and almost passing her as the two arrive at the gate at the same time and enter the gate and into the city two pallet town natives head over to the pokemon center to get their teams healed up,in Carlos's case is the pokemon that he used in battle. As soon as Carlos's pokemon was healed he heads to the gym and enters the he entered he saw a ton of trash cans and trainers that wear military sighs and lets out his entire facing trainer after trainer Trash can after trash can Carlos finally made it to the gym leader: Surge Junior is a 13 year old who wears camo shirt,green cargo pants,blonde hair,and electric blue Junior smirked at Carlos.

"Heh well well well another challenger who thinks he can get ma Thunda Badge then slright bring it on Baby boy!" in an arrogant tone of voice.'Okay I definitely do not like this guy'Carlos thought to himself as he took out a pokeball from his belt while Surge Junior did the same.

" NOT. !"Carlos yelled as he sends out Venusaur while Surge Junior grins and sends out a begins the battle with Double Edge causing the Jolteon to dodge with Lightning fast Speed and then firing pins from it's spiked fringe,landing multiple super effective hits on Venusaur and then a powerful Signal Beam,knocking out recalls Venusaur while Surge Junor's grin is still on his face. 'Just wait until I wipe that Grin off your face' Carlos thought angrily as he sends out Eevee into battle.

"AWWW What's Wrong Baby too mad to think correctly?" Surge Junior said while Carlos was just smiling as Eevee digs a whole and goes underground causing Jolteon to try to sense where Eevee is at and senses him underneath as a bunch of Eevee jump out of multiple holes and all of them using Iron tail,not giving Jolteon any time to react causing Jolteon to fure a Shock Wave from his body,shocking the eves and causing all of them to disappear .This simply confused Surge Junior and what confused him even more is Carlos's soon as Jolteon lands on the ground he was hit by the real Eeve when he came out from underneath it and then uses Iron Tail and follows with bite,knocking it Jr grits his teeth and recalls Jolteon and then send out a kantonian attacks with Quick attack as Raichu does the same thing and electrocutes itself,thus using Wild Charge and knocking Eevee recalls Eevee and sends out Squirtle,who uses Aqua jet the instant he came out of his pokeball and hits Raichu,hard before landing in front of Raichu firing an Ice Beam on it's face,thus freezing Raichu's smashes Raichu with Brick Break and Iron Tail,breaking the ice from it's then used Thunderbolt on him,causing him to yell in Pain and fire steamed water from his mouth,hitting and Burning it down as Squirtle's body begins to glow,change in shape, size...Evolving him into a Wartortle!.Wartortle panted from exhaustion due to taking hits,evolving and using noticed this and recalled Wartortle back into his pokeball as Surge Junior sends out an Electrode and Carlos sends out begins the battle with Bone Rush,wacking and smashing Electrode with his Bone Staff and then firing a point blank range Aura Sphere at the Electric type,just as it lets out a thunderbolt at him,both moves hit their targets and both hit the Trainers watched intensely as their pokemon slowly got up and...Electrode fell face down the instant it got up,leavong Lucario to be the only Pokémon Jr clenched his teeth even more and recalled Electrode and then smiled,much to Carlos's confusion.

"Well...Ya beat me fair and Square Kid and by the way your pokemon battled with Thunda hard Power and Speed so here ya go Da Thunda Badge!"Surge Jr said to Carlos as he hands the pallet town Native the Thunder 6 gym badges earned through that Carlos has to do now is earn two more badges to enter the Indigo League and battle his the Journey continues!


	13. LORE

Rotom Dexes are handed to Trainers who comes from Other Example: A trainer from Sinnoh is handed a Rotom Dex in Jhoto.  
Pokephilia is LEGAL (Read the Sinnoh Folk Tales in Bulbapedia).Pokephilia means that a human can marry a pokemon that has the same or similar lifespan as a human being.  
Trainers who understand pokemon such as : Ash,Gary,Red,Ble,Green,Gold,Silver (When he got to Kanto),Crystal,Ruby,Sapphire,Diamond,Pearl Platinum,Black,White,N,X,Y,Sun,Moon,Carlos,Locke, and Jhon .  
In order to become a trainer an 11 Year old (Age depends on Region) must pass an exam in order to get their trainer license (Except for Alola) and thus become trainers.  
Translators are devices handed to trainers of a certain level and achievements. Very few have been handed out.  
Raising the pokemon carry limit is limited by one number depending on the trainer's skill level, main traits and treatment towards their pokemon  
Pokemon Rangers patrol the Safari Zones and forests on kanto, jhoto, hoenn and sinnoh regions respectively in order to protect shiny and regular pokemon and rare pokemon from trainers who would abuse them or Pokemon hunters and Poachers  
Depending on the number of Badges a challenging trainer has determines the pokemon the gym leader will use.  
A pokedex can transfer all of it's data on the pokemon caught and seen by a trainer to another more modern Pokedex.  
Master balls are kept by pokemon professors and pokemon league Members such as Elite Four,Gym Leaders, Pokemon Manufacturing companies. They hand out Master balls to trainers who earned them. It's rumored that a single master Ball costs 7 million pokedollars to make,Due to it's technology and value.  
.Soldier Trainer class. This trainer class is composed of veterans from the Great World Pokemon War I and II. Their teams compose of Pokemont hat can be used like real life weapons,extra infantry and vehicle pilots and drivers. Such examples are: Magenemite evolution line,Doudou line for transportation,Voltorb evolution line,Growlithe evolution line,Machop line,Geodude evolution line,Pichu evolution line (Though Pikachu and raichu were used the most), etc. This trainer class is only seen at the vermilion city gym. They are made out of separate divisions based on separate types. The ones seen at the Vermilion City Gym is Lighting squad, formerly led by Vermilion Gym Leader .Now Led by Surge Jr.  
Gym Leader,Elite Four,Professor, and kahuna age limit: At the age of 96 are gym leaders,elite four members,pokemon professors and island kahunas must retire and live the rest of their lives.  
For every gym Leader and Elite Four member must pass a test to see if they are worthy of that tittle. By fair battles against rental Pokemon. Once he or she passes the test they can either accept the position or refuse Four Members and Pokemon Champions can revoke a trainer's license as well as shut down a gym.  
Pokemon de evolution. Pokemon de evolution is an event that happened in ancient times, when upon a pokemon touching an odd stone gets de evolved back to it's basic stage or just a stage back. Currently there is no evidence on the odd stone and the event have been found.

So What else should I add?


	14. Ketchum Family tree

? Ketchum: Ash's Father,Red's grandafather,Carlos's great grandfather. Status: deceased

Delia Ketchum: Ash's Mother,Red's Grandmother,Carlos's great : Deceased

Scarlet Ketchum: Red's Mother,Carlos's : Alive

Ash Ketchum: Red's Father,Carlos's : Unkown

Red Ketchum: Carlos's Father

Green Leaf (Ketchum): Carlos's mother


	15. Poll

**AN/ I know this poll is story relevant. vote on the poll in my profile. The poll is about Carlos's Eevee and what Eeveelution he's going to evolve into.**


	16. Chapter 16

Carlos left the Pokémon Center after getting his team healed up lets Charizard out of her Pokeball. The shiny fully evolved Kanto starter lets out a flamethrower and looks at Carlos "Alright What do you want?" Charizard asked , crossing her arms at him "You up for a flight to Celadon?" Carlos nods her head and grabs her trainer, causing him and Pikachu to yelp in surprise. Pikachu jumps to the top of Chairzard's back. As soon as Charizard landed on the ground, Pikachu got off the shiny Fire Starter's back and right into her trainer's shoulder. Charizard dropped Carlos, who shot the Kanto starter a look.

"You could have warned me you know!" Carlos said to Charizard, who shot him a look "What did you expect me to do? Wait for you to get on my back when I'm not phiscally able to hold your weight!?" Charizard said as she glares at Carlos, Who glares back in return. Eventually the glaring contest stopped as Carlos left through the western gate , Charizard followed her trainer "Well thanks for the flight." Carlos said as he entered Cycling Road and recalled Charizard back to her pokeball. Cycling Road had changed a long time ago. It now features two sepreta paths known simply as: The walking path and the Cycling path. The walking path is located on the underneath the Cycling path and tends to be a faster shortcut to Fuchsia City than the regular Cycling Path. Carlos noticed shiny in the distance as he walks on the Walking Path because it was the faster path and he didn't have a bicycle with him. Carlos approached the Shiny object on the patch of Grass he noticed that it was shaped like a stone and it's blue and came to one conclusion: A Water Stone!. Carlos picked it up and placed it in his bag along with the other evolution stones and items he has prior to leaving Pallet Town.

"Yo! Ketchup Boy!" A familiar voice said in the distance as the source started to reach the Pallet Town native's line of sight. It was Jhon Oak. "What do you want Jhon?" Carlos asked, in a mock-bored tone of voice. In response to this Jhon stroked his non existent mustache "Well Let's see I already defeated the Gym Leader and I'm heading all the way to Pallet Town but then I thought of you and decided to wait for you to go near the entrance gate to Fuchsia so I can crush you in a battle!" Jhon explained, looking right into Carlos's eyes. Both trainers' eyes meet which can only be one thing.

"You're on!" Carlos said as he sends out Pikachu into battle. In response to this Jhon sends out a Rhyhorn, which took Carlos by surprise since Rhyhorn were rare to find in Kanto. The only places in which they can be found and caught are in Victory Road, or the Safari Zone. "Rhyhorn start this off with Bulldoze" Jhon told the Ground/Rock type as it started to do just that, causing Pikachu to jump and use Iron Tail to slam it on the head "Now Horn Attack!" Jhon called out to his Rhydon as it jabs Pikachu with it's horn doing a lot of damage to the Electric Type Pokémon and sending her to the ground. "Now Stomp" Jhon simply called out as Rhydon stomped on Pikachu, doing even more damage to the Electric Type until it used Brick Break, knocking out Rhyhorn. Jhon recalls Rhyhorn and sends out his next Pokémon: A Porygon.

"Porygon use Lock On and Zap Cannon!" Jhon told the Normal type Pokémon as it does as told, locking it's optics on Pikachu and then firing a beam of Electricity from it's eyes, knocking out Pikachu right to her trainer's feet. Carlos picked Up Pikachu and smiled at her. "You did a great Job out there Pikachu. Just rest up until we get to Fuchsia" Carlos said as he reaches out to Lucario's Pokeball but Eevee's Pokeball begins to shake and then Eevee came out of his Pokeball with a determined look on his face. Carlos looks at Eeevee and then nods his head "Alright if you wanna battle then I'm not stopping you" Carlos said to Eevee as Eevee smiles at this and begins the battle by digging a hole into the ground and then coming out below Porygon and attacking it, causing a lot of damage to it. "Alright Try Attack!" Jhon told Porygon but Porygon used Solar Beam instead, causing Jhon to let out a groan of Frustration as Eevee dodges the Attack and goes for Iron Tail, slamming it hard. Porygon then creates an Icy wind from it's body and lets it out, causing the Pocket in Carlos's bag that contained the Water Stone to Open and the Water Stone to fly all the way to Eevee, touching him and causing him to glow, his body changed in size and shape. When the glow seized A very shocked Vaporeon now stood where Eevee used to be. 'That was...Unexpected' was all that Carlos was able to think as the Newly evolved Vaporeon used fires a shot of Boiling Water out of his mouth , burning the Porygon and doing lots of damage to it. Porygon tries to recover but Vaporeon then melted into acid and then appeared right in front of it. Vaporeon then used Headbutt on it, knocking it out. Jhon sighed again and recalled Porygon and sends out an Electrode into the battle. As soon as Electrode was sent out Eevee's body begin to glow once more as the water Stone flew out of him and tight into Carlos as Vaporeon became an Eevee once again.. Surprising everyone in the battle as Eevee fainted from complete and utter exhaustion. Carlos recalls Eevee back to his pokeball and sends out Lucario to deal with the Electrode. "Electrode use Rollout!" Jhon called out to it as the Electric Type did as told rolling right to Lucario at high Speeds while Lucario simply stood there with closed eyes, seemingly unaware of Voltorb's attacks until it uses Bone Rush and slams it like a baseball and proceeds to smash Electrode three times, doing super effective damage, knocking it out. Jhon simply smirked as he recalled Electrode and sends out his Primape into battle.

Both Fighting Type Pokémon charged at one another and sued Close Combat, Lucario took the most damage due to him being part steel type. "Finish him with Submission" Jhon said to Primape as the Fighting type used the move, effectively knocking Lucario out of the fight. Carlos recalls Lucario into his pokeball and starts to think his options before coming to a solution. Carlos then sends out Venusaur into battle. Venusaur begins the battle by launching a ball made of pure toxic sludge right into Primape, doing a lot of damage and poisoning it as well. Primape was starting to get exhausted due to recoil damage and the damage he took and now by poison as Venusaur finished the him with a Body slam, knocking it out. Jhon recalled Primape and sends out his Fearow into battle. Fearow began the battle with a Steel Wing and Wing Attack, doing a lot of damage on Venusaur, who countered with Energy Ball, doing little damage as Fearow's beak begins to spin like a Drill and then pecks Venusaur, knocking him down. Causing Carlos to send out Charizard and recall Venausaur. Once Charizard was sent out into battle she lets out a battle cry as she charges right at Fearow with a Fire Blast, doing some Damage and then following it up with a Mega Punch and Mega Kick, knocking it out. Jhon continues to smirk as he sends out Blastoise to the field.

The two Kanto starters stare into each other's eyes and then Charizard began with a Thunder Punch to the Face, doing Super effective damage on him , but not enough as Blastoise uses Hydro Pump, landing a critical hit on Charizard and then used Aura Sphere on Charizard, knocking the Fire/Flying Pokémon out. Carlos gritted his teeth at this. He has one Pokémon left that can battle: Wartortle. Carlos recalls Charizard and grabs Wartortle's pokeball and looks at it "Alright I'm counting on you Wartortle!" Carlos says as he sends Wartortle to the battle.

Blastoise and Wartorlte moved their heads into their shells and then charged at one another and then their heads popped out of their shells, doing a lot of damage on both. Blastoise manage dot recover, while Wartortle was struggling to regain his senses as Blastoise then uses Ice Beam on Wartortle knocking him out. Jhon smirks widely at this and recalls Blastoise and then laughs at his rival "Heh gurss you don't have what it takes to beat me or become the Champion. You are nothing but a LOSER" Jhon said as he left. Carlos simply stood there surprised at what Jhon just called him: Loser. He was never called that by him or by anyone else during his entire life up to this point but then his body starts to shake, recalling Wartortle back into his pokeball just as he clenched his fist and yelled out of the top of his lungs "I AM NOT A LOSER!"


	17. Safari Part 1

Carlos entered the Fuchsia City Pokémon Center to get his Pokémon healed. Carlos sat on the lunge thinking. 'How did I lost against Jhon? Was I getting too overconfident? Is Too Overconfident an actual thing? Did I become cocky after all my victories...' Carlos thought to himself as his thoughts were interrupting by a dinging sound, notifying him that his Pokémon are fully healed. Carlos sighs as he gets out of the lounge and right to the counter to pick up his pokeballs and put them all in his belt "Thanks" Carlos said as he left the Pokémon center and let his team out of their pokeballs.

"Well guys...and gals we're going to take a break from training and battling" Carlos said as he got numerous amounts of 'WHAT!?' from most of his team "Look...how can I say this...I think we did enough battling for possibly a year or two... and well let's just react while I make a strategy for our next gym battle" Carlos said as he was about to head back to the Pokémon Center but was stopped by Venusaur, who used her vines to stop her trainer's movements.

"Oh no you don't. You ARE NOT going to do anything battle related until you get over that loss and I DO NOT want to here any buts. Got it?" Venusaur said narrowing her eyes at him as a way to show that she means business. When Carlos was going to say something in retort but was shut up by Lucario, Wartortle, Eevee and Pikachu giving him the same looks as Venusaur. This caused Carlos to sigh and admit defeat

"Alright fine...you guys and gals win" Carlos said, satisfying Venusaur enough for her to let go of her trainer. Carlos heads over to the Safari Zone with Venusaur and Wartortle. Venusaur simply came in order to keep an eye on him so he won't run off back to the Pokémon Center or do anything battle related. Wartortle however simply came along because he was curious. Carlos arrived at the entrance of the Safari Zone and looked at Venusaur and Wartortle

"Alright it's time for you guys to go back to your Pokeballs. It's against the rules to have trained Pokémon outside of their Pokeballs because it makes the trainer feel extremely reliant on their Pokémon." Carlos explained as Venusaur begrudgingly accepts the logic and lets herself be recalled into her Pokeball while Wartortle simply lets himself be recalled back to his pokeball. Carlos entered the Safari Zone as he was met by an employee.

"Hello and Welcome to the Safari Zone! For 500 Pokedollars you can catch and see all the Pokémon in the Park! Would you like to enter the areas?" The Employee asked Carlos, who nodded his head and handed him the required money. The Employee handed Carlos a bucket full of bait, three bags, and a fishing rod. "Good Luck!" The Employee said to Carlos. Carlos picked up the items and went to a nearby gate to the left and went through the gate and arrived at the main central area and looked around. The area itself is really beautiful looking with large trees of all kinds and multiple Pokémon of many types, sizes and species that are only from Kanto living like they were in the wild and as if they were never in a facility.

"Wow! This is so Cool!" Carlos exclaimed causing almost the Pokémon in the area to look at him before running away into hiding...except for a sleeping Dratini. Carlos approaches the Dragon Pokémon and scans it by the use of his Pokedex.

 ** **"DRATINI, THE DRAGON POKEMON. THIS POKEMON GETS OLDER AND SHOWS SIGNS OF MATURITY AND EVOLUTION BY SHEDDING IT'S SCALES. IT IS SO RARE TO THE POINT THAT IT IS RARELY SEEN IN THE WILD."**** The Pokedex beeped out, waking up the Dratini and runs away causing Carlos to run after the Dragon Pokémon, puts the Pokedex away on his pocket and throw bait and Rocks at it. Fortunately none of the rocks hit the Dratini but it managed to jump into a lake as Carlos ran out of rocks and a majority of the bait. Carlos sat down, took out the fishing rod from the bucket, placed a piece of bait on the hook, used the fishing rod and waited patiently while mentally facepalming for not muting his pokedex before entering the Safari Zone. 'Then again I forgot about it until I saw that Dratini… Wonder if Dad ever had that problem...Speaking of family...' Carlos's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that he got a bite and started to reel back as his catch revealed itself to be a...Magikarp….a BIG Magikarp. Carlos threw a Safari Ball at it and caught it, The Safari Ball was transported out of the Safari Zone and was transported to Pallet Town. Carlos puts another piece of bait on the hook of the Fishing Rod and casts it right into the water once again and immediately gets a couple of bites. Carlos reels the fishing rood and the sane Dratini along with a very, very, VERY, angry Dragonair as the cloud darkens and covers the sky, thunder lands around him and the wild Dragon Types. Not a single Thunderbolt even touches the water as the Dragonair's eyes glow a violent red and forms a twister and launches it at Carlos, sending the trainer flying into the air and into another area of the Safari Zone and causes the pokeballs that hold Venusaur and Wartortle to detach from his belt and fly away to another direction. Carlos hits the ground on the northeastern side of the Safari Zone. The impact caused him to lose consciousness while the Pokeballs landed and opened on the southwestern side of The Safari Zone and letting the starter Pokémon out of the Pokeballs. To Be continued...

 **AN: So Far Carlos has it easy in comparison to his father when it comes to their first time experience in the Safari Zone. 500 Pokedollars is the equivalent to 500 Yen, which is the equivalent of five dollars in US money. I'm in college now.**


	18. (Here)

**Should I update this fanfic or not? PM Me for your thoughts.**


End file.
